


Ghosts of the past

by Red_Dragon1990



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Deathclaws, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragon1990/pseuds/Red_Dragon1990
Summary: Summary: Ashley Kane was your normal 23 year old colleague student. She had her older sister Nora and her sisters husband Nate, and their newborn Shaun. Her job at the Slocum Joe's. And a HOT boyfriend. Until the bombs fell. Now she has to navigate the dangerous Commonwealth Wasteland. She isn't alone though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the story of my fallout 4 character and her journey through the wasteland. I don't think FO4 gives you the opportunity to do a full original character roleplay so a few of thing will be non connon or slightly alternative to the connon. I don't use the Nate/Nora marriage as a background for my character instead, Ashley is Nora's little sister.

Ashley sat at the bar reading Grognak the Barbarian and sipping the hot coffee Codsworth had poured her. It felt good not having to serve the coffee for a change. This was a wonderful saturday morning. Her laundry was in the washer. Her sister Nora had just went in to check on the cutest baby ever, her little nephew Shaun. Nate had just gotten done talking to the vault tech rep. He even managed to get her a spot in the vault. Only two things would make today perfect, one she didn't have to work later, and two if Roger were here. She sighed listening to Nate and Nora talk about what was on the agenda for the day and whether or not to go to the park or get pumpkins.   
A chill ran down her spine causing her to shiver violently. At almost the same time the TV broadcast cut out followed by the sound of the breaking news. Codsworth called for Nate and Nora as the anchor man began describing an almost ironic sort of horror.   
"What's he saying?" Nora asked stepping into the room followed by Nate whom was carrying Shaun. Ashley felt her face flush coldly as the realization of what the man on the TV was saying.   
"The bombs are falling." She half whispered as she turned to face them. As if on que the anchor began to repeat himself. Nora covered her mouth with her hands as she turned to Nate.  
"We have to get to the Vault now. Quickly as we can come on." Nate said. Ashley jumped up following them out the door. By the time they hit the foot bridge the alarms were sounding and people could be heard screaming. A small group of people had gathered at the fence line of the vault. The vault rep stood at the front arguing with a shorter man in green fatigues.  
The vault tech rep stood rigid and pale as he coughed out his words. "You cant stop me I'm going in there!" He made a move to push past the soldier trying to use his towering height against the smaller man. A few loud thumps signaled the approach of of a soldier clad in in shiny power armor. With a low rumble the mini gun in the hands of the heavily armed man came to life. Ashley eyes widened in fear knowing that the large weapon wasn't known for accuracy.   
"Sir, step back." The armor clad man said. The vault rep arms shoot up as he took several steps backwards.  
"Ok..." He said before turning and running away. Ashley was sure she heard him say something about reporting the man, but it seemed pointless.  
"If you're in the program step forward, if not please return to your homes and await further instruction." The man in the power armor said lowering his weapon. Nate walked up to the unarmored man giving him their names, well Nora added that they were on the list. The man nodded and stepped aside telling them to follow another unarmored man, to whom he had pointed and called his name, up the hill to the vault doors. They stood on the platform and waited. Then a huge explosion off in the distance. A mushroom cloud towered over everyone and everything. The platform started to move downward as the blast hit. And soon the world was plunged into darkness.


	2. First day of the rest of my life

The sun light burned her eyes as the platform came to a stop. As her eyes adjusted, Ashley was sinkenly awe stroke at the devastation around her. Everything looked dead, dirty, and disheveled. She fell to the ground shaking with the force of her sobs. Shaun was gone, her sister Nora was dead along with Nate. The world around her was in ruins. What's worse was it felt as if no time at all had passed, but deep down she could fell that was wrong. She stayed the at the top of the hill for hours.  
Then the sun had started to set and she knew she needed to find food and shelter. She had found a few thing down in the vault but no food. And she wasn't about to go back down there anytime soon. She searched the two buildings, and the few boxes by the vault before heading down to sanctuary. She crossed the now rickety foot bridge and climbed the little hill the the sidewalk. As she started towards her sister's house the dieing light caught something and reflected into her eyes only for a split second. As Ashley looked up her heart caught in her throat. There stand (floating rather) in front of the home was Codsworth, her sisters robo-butler.  
"Codsworth?" Ashley said in disbelief. The sound she made was enough for one of the robots eyes to glance over at her.  
"As I live and breathe! Miss Ashley is that really you?" The robot turned and floated over to her. "It is! It's really you. Haza!" Ashley closed the distance between them grabbing the Mr. Handy and pulling him into a hug.  
"How are you still here? I'm so happy to see you." She didn't care that she was hugging a robot, it just felt so good to have something familiar in the scary new world. And for his part the robot patted and rubbed her back with his two clawed arm.  
"Miss, if you don't mind my asking where is mum, and sir? Will the be here shortly?" Codsworth asked. Ashley stepped back holding out Nate and Nora's wedding rings.  
"They didn't make it..." Ashley said as tears welled up in her eyes again, remembering the scenes from the vault. Codsworths clawed hand took her wrist gently and led her back to the house. There he made coffee (which was stale) and made her some dinner (the can of cram she had found).  
"What of young Shaun? Surely he is alright?" The robot asked and he sat the bowl of cooked cram in front of her.  
"He was...stolen. Kidnapped. I don't know why. Some bald guy with a loud gun. He...he killed Nate and took Shaun." Ashley picked at her food.  
"How long ago was that?" Codsworth asked. Ashley slide the bowl away and pulled out a cigarette. She patted the pockets on her jumpsuit realizing she had no lighter. Cosworth lifted his flamer arm, creating a small flame. Her cigarette now light she took a long heavy drag off it.  
"I don't know couple of hours ago. We hadn't been in the vault long-"  
"Actually miss you've been gone for 210 years." Codsworth said retrieving an ashtray. Ashley froze.  
"210 what? No there's no way it's been that long. Is there?" Ashley didn't take her eyes off the robot.  
"Give or take for the earths rotation, and a few dings to the ol' cronamator. It may be closer to 211 years." The robot said as he started to wash dishes.  
Ashley was floored. She pulled up the time and date on her pip boy to check it. Sure enough it was October 24 2287. Two hundred and ten years, and one day after the bombs fell. All hopes and fantasys she had about finding Shaun seemed to fly out the window. She didn't have a clue of where to start or how long he had actually been missing. No, she didn't care. She would find her nephew one way or another no matter how long it took, or how long it's been. "Codsworth are there any people left?" If she knew where people where she could narrow down where Shaun was.  
"Well there are people in Concord. Brutish bunch they are always shooting at me or throwing stick and stones." He said putting the food away. "I'll save this for later when you are hungry. Miss you should rest, it's late. In the morning I'll walk to the bridge with you and if you want me to go with you." The robot produced a pillow and blanket putting them on the ruined couch.  
"Thank you Codsworth. I think it would be better for you to stay here if anyone should come by you can ask the what they are doing." Ashley said bring the ashtray over and pulling out another cigarette. Again Codsworth light it.  
"All right miss. Oh, I have a box of things I've kept protected over the years. You might find most of it useful. I also kept that project you made for class the year before, well, everything happened." He said hurrying away. A minute later he returned with a rather large box putting it at her feet. Ashley smiled.  
"Thank you Codsworth." She pulled her project looking it over. It was in good shape, no rust, no real damage. She slipped her hand into the glove and pointed it at the open window. She pushed her finger together hitting the small button. A wave of magnetic fields rattled the window panes. Well at least the still worked.  
Setting aside the device she rummaged around in the box. Nate's 45 rifle was a welcomed site, as well as the ammo. Nate's combat armor was there as well though Ashley was sure it would be to big for her. Two photo albums. One was of Nora and Nate, before and after their wedding. The other was Nate's parents, and him and his brothers growing up. She flipped to the page that had her and Roger at her prom, pulling that picture out. A small tool set that she would use to fix her device. There was also two holotapes at the bottom of the box. One marked Nate, Nora, and Shaun. It was just Shaun guuing in the background while Nate and Nora told him how much they loved him. The other was wrapped up in brown paper.  
"Hey Codsworth what's this?" She held it up.  
"Sir's older brother Roger sent it. It arrived the day before the bombs fell. It was for you miss but I guess it was forgotten what with everything that happened." He said. "Would you like for me to refit this armor for you miss?" He picked up the combat armor, gliding away with it before she could answer. Ashley popped the tape player open on her pip boy she carefully removed the tape from its wrappings. On the side that you could write on it said 'To the love of my life' in slappy handwriting that was unmistakenly Roger's. She slide the tape in and closed the player. She took a deep breath and pushed play.  
"Hey Asher, I miss you. It's so hot out here in California. I bet you would love it." The deep rich voice of Roger chuckled. "We've been on this damn rig for about a month now. Everyday surrounded by the pacific. We saw a pod of Orca headed east today and I wished I could have been headed east with them. I know they are your favorite, I wish I was aloud to have a camera. Would have taken a few pictures for you. Hopefully soon I'll be back in Boston. I hope school is going well. My little M.I.T student. And don't burn yourself on that coffee. I love you babe. I'll see you soon I promise."  
The tape ended and even though she didn't think she had any more tears to shed, Ashley still cried. She cried for what was, what mite have been, and what is. She cried for her sister and brother in law. The love they had had was now gone forever. She cried for her little nephew, who was lost and alone. But mostly she cried for herself. Never again would she look upon there faces. Never again would she be held by Roger, or talk to Nora. Never again would Nate help her with her bike. She curled up on the couch and cried till she fell asleep.


End file.
